Flat display technologies such as plasma, liquid crystal display, and electroluminescence have permitted relatively thin flat displays in contrast to cathode ray tube technology. However, these prior art flat display technologies provide display performance that is in many respects inferior to that of cathode ray tube methodology.
Field emission devices (FEDs) can provide better display performance than that of plasma, liquid crystal, and electroluminescent flat display devices. FEDs utilized in flat displays are known in the art, but present FED flat displays do not employ on-board, integral control of pixel energizing electron sources. Such on-board control would provide for simplification of external circuitry requirements for flat displays, thereby also improving flexibility of use. Thus, there is a need for an FED flat display that incorporates on-board, integral control of pixel energizing electron sources.